Two Is Better Than One
by Dancin'WithTearsInMyEyes
Summary: Outcast Bella Swan is paired up with the 'popular' Edward Cullen for an English project. The project: Write a romance song together. Cliques are formed and sides are taken. Will the project bring them together...Or will it break them apart forever? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story came to me very, very randomly when I was listening to the song "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift. Henceforth the title. So enjoy! **

**Song for this chapter: Tied Together With A Smile by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters or the Music! Only the plot is mine!**

**Two Is Better Than One**

**Chapter 1: You're you and I'm me**

"Alright class, time for this month's partner project." A collective groan rose from the class. "Don't worry this one will be fun." He assured, while people only groaned louder. "Alright, alright. None of that back sass." He snapped jokingly. Our English teacher Mr. Smith was actually a really nice guy that could also get the students respect. While he prattled on about how much we are going to enjoy this month's partner project, I searched the room for Angela. I found her sitting in the back row. She smiled and we nodded. Angela and I were always partners for class work. Then I got caught staring across the room.

"Why Bella, would you care to repeat what I just announced?"

"U-um, I'm sorry s-sir I was looking around for a partner." I blushed, embarrassed. He just smiled politely with humor in his eyes.

"Which is exactly what I told you not to do." He said softly "I will be picking your partners." He gained another whine of protest from the class. Ignoring the class he proceeded. "Jessica Stanley with Mike Newton, Angela Weber with…" I clenched anxiously onto my seat "…Ben Cheney." Both despair and happiness hit me at once in an odd combination. I was happy that Angela got to do a song with her crush, but now I have no idea who my partner will be. As if on cue my name was called.

"Bella Swan with Edward Cullen."

I inwardly groaned in frustration. _Of course! I just had to get Edward-flippin'-Cullen! _He was the _popular _guy. Not to mention the one all of the girls threw themselves at. His good looking friends Emmett and Jasper, both had girlfriends-Rose and Alice- who would happily and willingly beat the crap out of any girl who gave their boyfriends a sideways glance. Especially Rosalie. Don't get me wrong, Edward is very handsome-I'm not blind- he has an unusual bronze hair color that falls over his sparkling green eyes. He had a well built body, not too lanky and not too muscular. I always thought his eyes are his best feature. Speaking of which, his emerald orbs were staring straight at me. I waved awkwardly and he smiled back, showing his pearly white teeth . I ripped my stare off of him and focused on Mr. Smith.

"Go sit next to your partner, I will be assigning you what your topic will be. Life, humor, or romance." The seat next to me was pulled out and Edward sat down.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He stuck his hand out and gave me a lopsided grin. I was momentarily stunned. And not just because of his beauty, I never expected him to be so polite… and nice. After gaping at him for an embarrassing 10 seconds I recovered and shook his hand while saying, "Bella Swan." Then suddenly Mr. Smith was at our desk.

"Your topic will be romance." He said smiling. _You've got to be kidding me! This is going to be embarrassing enough, now we have to perform a mushy romance song too? _I sighed quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's concerned eyes watching my face.

"Did you not want romance for a topic?" He asked. "No I didn't, I mean , I love romance songs, it's just that we're going to have to present it in front of the whole class, and well you're you and I'm me."

"And what does that mean exactly?' He asked his brow furrowing.

"You're popular, good looking, and I'm a weird outcast." I explained. He shook his head.

"That doesn't mean anything; we'll make a freaking awesome romance song. Won't we partner?" He held out his fist. I felt my lips twitch up and I knocked my fist against his…

"Right partner."

…Even though I wasn't entirely sure.

* * *

After that Mr. Smith gave us the last 5 minutes to get to know our partner.

"So is thre anything I should know about you?" Edward asked. I thought for a moment.

"I love reading, and writing." I said tentatively. Then I wanted to smack myself. Gah! Could I have sounded more like a nerd? Edward didn't seem to notice my frustration because he asked,

"What are your favorite books?" I laughed.

"The last person who asked me that was listening to book titles for twenty minutes." I warned. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I mean it I really want to know." I sighed but decided to tell him. And just as I had warned I took up almost the whole five minutes listing off books.

"Ah man, only 1 minute left, er, sorry about that." I said sheepishly. He just shook his head again.

"That's okay. Hey, could I get you number so we could make a schedule?"

"Sure" I said handing him my phone. He gave me his. An Iphone. Of course. After programming my number into his we gave eachother's phones back. The bell rang and Mr. Smith excused us all to leave. I smiled and got up and started to leave with my bag. Then I heard Lauren Mallory aka The Bitch talking to Edward.

"Wow Edward, you got paired up with that freak Bella Swan. That sucks." She sneered. I desperatly wished for only one thing. _Please don't agree Edward. Don't be like **them**._

"Yeah it does." I heard him answer. I felt my mouth drop open, and only one thought could process in my brain.

_I thought you might be different._

**Sorry for the short chapter! But hopefully the chapters will be longer. It was 11 at night when the story idea hit me so yeah. Reviews mean soooo much to me!**

**Love,**

** Jacky**


	2. Hard To Say

Previously on Two is Better than One

"Wow Edward, you got paired up with that freak Bella Swan. That sucks." She sneered. I desperately wished for only one thing. _Please don't agree Edward. Don't be like __**them**__._

"Yeah it does." I heard him answer. I felt my mouth drop open, and only one thought could process in my brain.

_I thought you might be different._

_Chapter 2 __Hard To Say._

_It's a clique I've never been a part of. It's not like I identify them in a negative way._

_~Randy Harrison_

_Edward's POV_

I instantly regretted them as soon as the words left my mouth. Especially afer I looked back and Bella was standing 2 feet away from us, clearly in hearing range of our conversation. _Shit!_ Bella quickly walked past us, purposefully bumping my shoulder.

"That doesn't mean anything, does it _partner_?" She said coldly, throwing my earlier words back at me. Normally I would have apologized for being such an ass, and insisted that I hadn't meant what I'd said. But with Lauren standing only two inches away(she invades my personal bubble **way** too much.) I could only say, "Right Partner." keeping my voice soft and friendly. I held out my fist, begging for forgiveness with my eyes. She glanced warily between my fist and my eyes before finally bumping her fist against mine, and walking swiftly away in the direction of her next class.

Unspokenly, our fist bumps had become our way of telling if everything was okay. It was weird how we both seemed to understand it too. Lauren's obnoxiously high pitched voice pierced through my thoughts.

"Jeez! A freak _and_ a bitch! But don't worry, you were such a gentleman Edward."

_Well actually Lauren, Bella is a really sweet, intelligent, misunderstood girl that I feel like I could tell anything to. Oh, and did I mention that I've only talked to her for a total of 5 minutes and I already feel like we're best friends. By the by, I'm not the least bit of a gentleman, I am a complete jackass for talking about Bella behind her back (well, in front of her face technically) and then not even having enough courage to give her a proper apology_... Was what I wanted to say, but all I could say was

"Yep, that's me." Lauren smiled her ultra white smile with pointy teeth. Honestly, her smile always scared me. I liked Bella's better. Her smile was warm and cute. Lauren's was failing horribly at trying to be sexy. It looked a lot more like a lopsided grimace. The bell rang, signaling that we all should be in out classes now.

"Dammit. Mr. V said that if I got one more tardy I'd have detention after school. Oh well, By Edward!" She said/screeched before trying to kiss my lips. I quickly turned my head to the side so she could only kiss my cheek. I mean seriously, we're not even a couple! In fact I don't even like her. She didn't even look dejected as she twitched to her pre-algebra class. No you didn't hear wrong. She's a junior in high school and still in pre-algebra. Failing at that. Oh, and by twitched I mean literally _twitched. _She tries to shake her ass way too much, she just looks spastic.

I almost feel bad for her. Okay, not really.

Classes seemed to drag on endlessly until it was finally lunchtime_. _I went through the lunch line quickly, grabbing whatever looked good, and paying for it. I went and sat down with my usual group. The usual group consisted of Emmett my best friend since the fourth grade, his girlfriend Rosalie, her brother Jasper, my sister Alice who was dating Jasper, Jessica one of Lauren's friends, Mike her boyfriend and one of the football players, and last and most definitely least, Lauren. We were the _populars, _the_ elite_,the_ exclusive, _the_ first-class._ Whatever you want to call it, that's us. Suddenly, Emmett's obnoxious voice snapped my attention back to the conversation.

"You eat such 'girl' food, Edward!" He called loudly pointing at my salad, sandwich, and water. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's called eating _healthy_ dumbass. You might want to try it sometime." I said wrinkling my nose at his 3 slices of pizza, large bag of hot cheetos, and 16oz. Bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Hey, this is my last chance to pig out before football season. You know coach doesn't allow it once it starts!" He defended.

"And I'll miss you so much sweetie, yes I will. But only for a few months. A few painful, torturous months and we'll be back together." He cooed at his pizza, holding it to his chest effectively getting grease all over his sweatshirt.

"Jeez, you'd think he should be talking to me." Rose complained. Emmett tried to snort, but only resulted in choking on his pizza. I thumped him on the back to try to ease his coughing. I might have done it a little too hard, because his pizza flew from his hand and landed on the floor. He screamed and ran toward it, scooping it up in his hands and taking a bite.

"10 second roll!" He announced to the cafeteria. He smiled triumphantly and took another bite. Then he frowned, "Actually, it's a little furry."(A/N this happened to my friend kinda sorta, I'll tell the story in the A/N) Everyone at our table complained with "Ew's" and "gross's". After I finished laughing at my meathead bestfriend, I noticed that we were missing two.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I aske

"The janitor's closet." Emmett answered crudely. Rose slapped him on the back of the head and continued to answer my question after Emmett grumbled, "It was just a joke babe."

"Alice had another _feeling_, told us she would be sitting somewhere else for the day, and naturally Jazz went with her." Rose said putting heavy implications on the word 'feeling'. Me, Rose, Em, and Jazz, all knew that Alice was partly phsycic. She would always have feelings, like whether it was going to be sunny, whether someone was okay or not. It was a little weird at first but you soon learned that it was very helpful. We all new Alice's visions could mean something very bad or very good...

I searched the room for her and froze when I saw where she was.

She was sitting with Bella and her friends.

...and I prayed that it meant something good.

_**A/N Okay, Okay I know it was the most boring chapter ever and I'm REALLY sorry! I promise the next chapter will have a lo more of Bella and Edward.**_ _**I really want to take my time with their relationship, because they are barely getting to really get to know eachother1 Oh and the story about the whole "It tastes furry thing" came from when my friend and I were trying to spit our gum in the air and catch it back in our mouths, like how selena gomez does it. And a lot of the gum ended up on the floor. When I messed up I would just get a new piece, but my friend would recycle her gum and one time she picked it up off the ground, put it in her mouth and she was like "It tastes furry!" So yeah her names Jessica so you should thank he for that one, lol.**_

_**High five if you want me to update soon!**_

_**Stay awesome!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jacky**_

_**P.S Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**_


	3. Get To Know You Better

_**Sorry for the lateness!!! I feel so bad, but I got so busy with the holidays, and, svhool and I kept getting sick. Yeah, I know excuses, excuses. So I hope y'all had a great holiday season :)**_

_When an idividual, a sect, a clique, or a nation hates and despises another individual, sect, clique, or nation, he or they simply do not know the objects of their hatred. Ignorance is at the bottom of it._

Summary

Outcast, Bella Swan gets paired up with the popular and handsome Edward Cullen for a school projec.t Cliques are formed and sides are taken. The project: Write a love song. Will the project bring them together or break them apart forever.

Chapter 3: Get To Know You Better

Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, and I sat at our usual table in the very back corner of the caffeteria. Well, just us and one tiny addition. And by tiny I _mean_ tiny. Alice Cullen's petite frame sat across from me, in all of her spiky haired course the first minute she sat down I interrogated her on why on Earth she would want to sit here with us, but every time I asked she would brush it off and say that she wanted to get to know us better. Total Bullshit. One of the most popular girls in school -Second only to Lauren- Just 'wanted to get get to know us better'. Yeah. Right. She did surprise me though. She didn't insult us or sneer at our 'fashion sense'; Although she did propose a makeover, which I quicky-and politely- turned down. Makeovers were not my style and she seemed nice, but it would take me a while to really trust her.

"So Alice, what's your brother like." I asked. Her head snapped up toward me and she stopped mid- way through her sentence which appeared to be."And then he walked me to the door like a true southern gentleman and said 'Alice you are such an amaz-'

"What about my brother?" Alice asked causiously.

"I-I dunno during class when it was just us he was being so nice but when Lauren came around h-he was totally different, he was cold and mean." I stuttered under her intense gaze. She nodded soberly.  
"You're doing a project with him I'm guessing?" She asked. I nodded, waiting for her answer.

"Well I think he likes you. I can tell you two are a lot alike."

"'A lot a like?'" I asked incredudously as I watched him punching some guy on the back and laughing as the guy dropped his pizza that sailed across the floor. She met my doubtful gaze. Her magical, tinkling laughter mixed with Edwards deep throaty chuckles, before she calmed down and looked me right in the eye again.

"He's completely different at home. He's quiet and reserved, but can still make us laugh. Not to mention he's always respectful and wins over everyones' heart in a second." Her eyes were bright and her smile was happy but sad. That doesn't make any sense, but it's like when you leave the amuesment park and your sad that your leaving, but you're happy you had fun.

"What changed?" I asked, very interested in 'the two sides of Edward Cullen'.

She shook her head and corrected me, "Not changed, hidden." I stared at her blankly, not comprehending what she was trying to explain. She sighed.

" He puts on an act for his friends at school, although Rose, Emmett, and Jasper have been with him outside of school so they know what he's really like and they stilll love him, but he's afraid of what other people would think of him if he dropped his 'cool, tough guy' facade." Then she hesitated as if not sure if she should tell me something else. She searched my face and whatever she was looking for she seemed to find because she continued.

"Did you know that Edward and I are adopted?"

"Yeah, I assumed since you guys don't look anything alike." I answered. She smiled

"Yeah, I forgot that I was talking to someone smart for once," She rolled her pretty blue eyes, "I'm so used to hanging around Lauren." A grin appeared on my face before I could stop it. So, Alice Cullen hated Lauren just as much as me. _Score one for_ _Bella._

"Anyway, so why were you adopted?" I asked geniuly curious. Alice was such a sweet girl, I don't know of many people who would give her up.

She looked down and bit her lip. "They, well my parents thought there was something wrong with me so they disowned me." I didn't press any further because it was obvious there was something she couldn't or didn't want to tell me yet.

"And what about Edward?" I asked softly. She looked back up at me and spoke again.

"His parents died of-of a disease." There was that look again. That look that made me think she wasn't telling me the whole truth. But this was a difficult matter to speak about so I let it go. I felt bad for Edward, it must have been horrible for him to lose his parents.

Suddenly Alice stood up and exclaimed, "Ohmygood_ness! _We are going to be so late!" I checked the clock to find out that she was right. Only one minute untill the final bell rang. Suddenly Alice surprised me by pulling me into a hug and saying, "It was so nice to meet you Bella!" She pulled away after I replied with a soft "You too, Alice."

I watched her walk in short strides toward her brother who was waiting patiently at the door. Edward met my gaze and I noticed how pretty his green eyes were. Of corse I could tell he had nice eyes before but now that I looked closer I could see emotions. Like right now I cold see worry and impatience. And way down at the bottom of his deep eyes I sould see a hint of ancient sadness. Then I noticed Alice's expression as she talked hurredly to Edward. She had gone from happy, hyper pixie to sad, devastated girl. As she seemed to finish what she was saying, Edwards expression mirrored hers, if not even sadder. I wondered what could have possibly made them so sad. Edward's devastated expresion suddenly turned to one of pure determination. He noticed me looking and he look at me in the eyes, I could see the amazing strength smoldering under the surface of his friendly look.

The bell rang and I gasped loudly. I had never once been late coming back from luch in my entire life! I'm starting to think they are going to become a bad influence on me.

"Bella, do you mind if I walk you to your next class? I think we have biology together." Edward asked politely when I reached the door where he was waiting . And he unknowingly proves my statement wrong. How does he do that? Can he read minds?

He chuckled and said, "No, acutally I can't read minds, but I would like to know what's going on in yours half of the time." I blushed bright red. Had I said that out loud?

"Yeah, you did." I gaped at him. I was sure I had said that last part in my head. I narrowed my eyes.

"How did you know that I was thinking that?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you did say 'how does he do that? Can he read minds?' out loud, but I could tell that you were wondering if you said it out loud, because your face looked embarrassed and questioning." I stared up at him in shock.

"Have you ever thought of having sociology as a major?" He laughed loudly. Not his usual small chuckle, a full-blown laugh. I had to laugh a little too. We were nearing the biology classroom a full 10 minutes late and I was feeling pretty badass. I was usually always on time.

"It's not hard for me to read people, although I find you more difficult. You seem to have a lot of layers of emotion." I smiled and replied.

"Maybe it's because your so used to looking into Lauren's cold, shallow eyes." I teased. If Alice was right and he didn't like hanging out with Lauren and her group of ho bags-except for Alice and Rose, of course, because they are two very classy ladies- he wouldn't get offended. He smiled a strange crooked smile, that I immediatly found cute.

"Your only half right, lauren's eyes are cold and shallow, but it doesn't affect how I see the depth in yours." I flushed again and he did his crooked smile. So I guess what Alice said was true, he really was just hiding his cute, charming personality under insults and cliques.

He held the door open as we walked into the classroom 15 minutes late. This did not go over well with Mr. Banner.

"Bella! Edward! Why are you interrupting my class coming in 15 minutes late!" He asked.

I tried to explain. "I'm sorry Mr. Banner. We were talking and lost track of time." Edward suddenly cut in.

"Yeah, I had to talk to her for our project." While Mr. Banner processed what we were saying, I wondered why Edward felt the need to add in the last part. Then it dawned on me. Edward didn't want anyone to know that we had been hanging out together. And once again, Alice was correct. As soon as we were in front of people, his mask came back on he was the same Edward I had grown to detest over the years.

"Well, since you haven't been tardy in my class before I will let you off with just a warning, Miss Swan." I breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie would kill me if he knew I got detention. Mr. Banner continued, "But as for you Mr. Cullen, a 15 minute detention afterschool." Edward nodded indifferently. We sat down at our usual lab tables. Mr. B played a boring movie that I tried to pay attention to, but my eyes kept flickering back to Edward's face to see if he changed back yet. Nope still cold as ice. We were nearing the end of class and I felt a small poke on my shoulder and looked dow to find a note in Edward's elegant hand writing.

_Wait for me in the parking lot. I know where you park your truck. I have to ask you something about the project._

_~Edward_

I wrote back in my loopy, girly script.

_Okay. I 'll be at my truck, but how do you know where I park it? Stalker._

He smirked as he read the message and soon the note was on my desk again.

_See you there. Oh, and I know where your car is because it's always two spots over from mine._

Huh. I had never noticed that we parked so close together.

_Alright if you say so.-heavy skepticism- _

He rolled his eye when he read it, but didn't have time to write back because the bell rang. Next I had Spanish, and luckily I was aware that Alice was in that class. Atleast someone I could talk to. Our spanish teacher Senora Iglesias flew into the class room like a Mexican whirl wind. I like her, she was a little too hyper for my tastes and it was obvious why Alice was her favorite student, but I still like her. She was short, only a little taller than Alice, and had very curly hair.

"Buenas tardes classe!" She exclaimed . We all stood up to show our respect.

"Buenas tardes Senora Iglesias!" Alice shouted above everyone else.

"Muy enthusiasmo!" Senora Iglesias said/shouted approvingly toward Alice. Alice beemed, and I giggled at her. We did our 'Activedades de la semana' (activities of the day, for those of you who haven't learned spanish) Next she had volunteers come up and act out what they saw for television practice (which is where we watched shows in spanish). Jacob, a tall tan kid known for being very funny came up to the front of the class. He took and expo marker and scribbled on a mustache that curled up at the tops. After he finished with the mustache he dropped dramatically onto is knees and screamed to the heavens,

"POR QUE GABRIELA!!!! POR QUE?!" We all laughed, because a lot us had seen the infamous spanish soap operas with erm -_over the top_ acting. Okay you caught me, bad acting. The rest of Spanish passed by in a blur and soon the bell rang and I fled to my truck calling my good-byes to Alice. I was almost about to start up my truck when I remembered that I promised I would wait for Edward after school. I stepped out of the truck and almost slipped on ice, but caught myself on the door of my truck. I waited near the end of my truck. Almost 15 minutes later I heard Edward's voice call out my name.

"Bella!" My head whipped around and I found him waving from across the lot, he was already jogging toward me. I was about to holler back, but I was cut off by a terrible screeching noise and a few students yelling, "Watch out!"

But it was too late.

I turned just in time to see a blue van coming straight in my direction, sliding on the ice.

I felt pressure before I felt pain. The van slammed me down onto the pavement and I felt my head crack onto the pavement,

I was vaguely aware of a sticky liquid oozing into my hair.

And just as I let my mind drift off into nothingness I heard a tormented cry.

_"No! BELLA!"_

_His voice sounded so musical and...so...familiar..._

_And then all I knew was blackness._

_**A/N Please refrain from throwing things at the author, I repeat, please refrain from throwing things at the author. lol, yeah I know I'm evil. Reviews make me SO happy. Thanks to all of you who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. I heart you! Make em happy!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jacky**_


	4. Too Good For You

_**Hey guys how are you this lovely day? Well, hopefully it's lovely for you, over here in the Bay Area it's rainy as heck and kinda depressing. But, here's something not depressing, An update!!! Well, it's what you've all been waiting for, duh duh dun!!! Will Bella live or die? -Gasp- do you think she will be unharmed? Well, read and find out.**_

_**Previously on Two Is Better Than One**_

_I turned just in time to see a blue van coming straight in my direction, sliding on the ice._

_I felt pressure before I felt pain. The van slammed me down onto the pavement and I felt my head crack onto the pavement,_

_I was vaguely aware of a sticky liquid oozing into my hair._

_And just as I let my mind drift off into nothingness I heard a tormented cry._

_"No! BELLA!"_

_His voice sounded so musical and...so...familiar..._

_And then all I knew was blackness._

_**Chapter 4: She's Too Good For You**_

**_A/nI was originally going to anme it Rape whistle XD You'll see why_**

_Edward's POV_

As the sirens of the ambulance honked loudly, I stared intently at Bella who was crumpled up on the operating table in the back of the ambulance. She was my only focus. Even as the doctors shouted to each other loudly, I could only hear a few words like 'blood loss' or 'concussion' or 'several broken ribs', But I refused to comprehend them. It was too painful. The last 30 minutes were too painful…

_Flashback_

_I was tapping my foot anxiously in my seat. It was last period and I was going to see Bella after school. I had lied to her about wanting to talk about the project, I just wanted to make sure she made it home safely . Alice's bad 'feeling' about Bella had made me nervous all day. Alice assured me that she would make sure nothing happened to Bella during Spanish. Still I wasn't so sure… The bell rang startling me out of my worried thoughts. I collected my books and walked out of the classroom. As I ran through the doorway I almost slammed straight into Mr. Banner. He raised his eyebrows at me._

"_Leaving so soon Cullen? Did you already forget about your 15 minute detention?" I groaned but still followed him back to his classroom. Once we got there I took a seat in one of the very back desks. I glanced around the empty classroom. But that's what was wrong. Banner was know for being a harass. He had a reputation for having at least 10 kids in his room for detention every day. _

"_Where's everyone else?" I asked. He smiled grimly at me. "I let them go."_

"_What?!" I asked. He gave a rueful chuckle ,_

"_Yes, they were just as surprised as you. I heard one of them say 'Holyfuckingshit dude! We better start running, the apocalypse is coming! Mr. Banner was actually…nice!!!' -as he was leaving my classroom." He laughed again before shaking his head. I chuckled._

"_Okay, that's a nice story and all, but that doesn't explain why they got to go and I'm still here." I said annoyed._

"_I let them go because I had to get you." He said staring at me. I looked at him strangely._

"…_Erm. I would like to remind you Mr. Banner that you would go to jail for that and just to warn you, I bite, I scratch, and I have a rape whistle in my pocket." I said carefully. Mr. Banner was cracking up for a solid 10 minutes before he finally composed himself. He wiped away the tears that had formed around his eyes._

"_Oh, your funny Cullen. I meant get you __**alone**__. Don't worry I'm not going to molest you," He rolled his eyes. "But I would like to take a few minutes of your time to talk to you about your partner… Bella Swan?" Her name brought back the nervousness that I had momentarily forgotten. I silently wondered if she was still waiting for me…_

"_Cullen!" I shook my head, trying to clear it. He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time today. "I asked if you had Bella Swan for your English partner as well?"_

"_Yep." I paused, thinking. "She's actually pretty nice, and smart, kinda cute too…" I babbled. Mr. Banner smirked._

"_Well, you've obviously got the hots for her." I tried to argue, but he cut me off. "Don't deny it, you just called her cute after all." "Did I say that out loud?" I blushed. He sighed . "Yes you did, but I'm going to need you to stay away from her."_

"_Why?!" I almost yelled. Then I tried to think of excuses. "We're doing a project in English, we have to spend time together no matter what." He looked thoughtful."That's true, but other than that you shouldn't speak to her."_

"_Why?" I repeated."Because she's too good for you." He spoke clearly. " You'll only cause her trouble. She's going off to a good college, she's going to find a good husband, and have a good family. And an overall good life. And I'm afraid you might rub off on her and jeopardize all she's worked for." I nodded numbly, feeling shock as he tried to let that all sink in. He was right… She was much, much too good for me. In fact, I'm not even sure why she hasn't decided to hate me yet. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Mr. Banner smiling sadly at me."It's for the best, Edward." I nodded again. "You may go now." He said quietly. I said nothing as I walked out of the classroom. Halfway down the hall I heard a sharp, pitchy voice call my name._

"_Hello, Lauren." Thank God I really do have that rape whistle in my pocket._

_I turned around to find Lauren trying to stand casually against the hallway, but it looked more like she hadn't eaten in a week and needed the wall to even stand up. That was more likely, sadly. _

"_What do you want?" I asked when she didn't say anything_

"_Banner was lying right?" She asked, her frost blue eyes narrowed._

"_About what?" I asked. I started to bounce my foot impatiently. Bella was still waiting out in the parking lot._

"_About you liking that Swan girl." She said twirling a platinum blonde tendril in her finger._

"_I-I" As I stumbled for words she only walked closer to me until we were face to face._

"_What do you think of her?" She asked coldly._

"_She- She is…" I couldn't finish. I heard a loud SCREECH coming from the parking lot. Screech? Like tire wheels… In the parking lot…Bella's in the parking lot!!!_

_I sprinted toward the opening of the hallway that entered the side of the parking lot. _

"_BELLA!" I shouted as I rounded the corner. I made it just in time…_

_To see her get slammed to the ground by a large blue van. A shout of horror rose to my throat before I could stop it."No! BELLA!!"_

_I ran through the crow of people that had formed around her. They all had their cell phones out calling for help. I glanced over her. She was unconscious, blood was leaking from her head. I couldn't see where, her hair was blocking. Her breathing seemed hard, and troubled, so there was something wrong with either her lungs or her ribs. Her face was bruised and had cuts from the glass that rained down from the windows. She was alive… but barely. I almost cried in relief when the ambulance sirens could be heard down the street. Two ambulances entered the parking lot. One set of paramedics extracted the driver from the car-who I recognized as Tyler Crowly, one of Em's friends from football. The paramedics asked questions and I answered them as well as I could in my robot-like state. I couldn't seem to comprehend anything… like the fact that Bella was hanging onto life by a thread, or that I wasn't__ supposed to get into the ambulance with her. Finally they gave up trying to move me, and let me sit on one of the benches, holding her hand, while they worked on her. I tried whispering to her that everything was okay. But I stopped realizing that everything was __**not**__ okay. And for some reason Mr. Banner's earlier words decided to creep into my mind_

_You'll only cause her trouble… She's too good for you _

_**So true.**_

_She's going off to a good college, she's going to find a good husband, and have a good family. And an overall good life._

_**God, I hope so…**_

_A/N I hope you liked it!!!! Do you know how you would make my day AMAZING? You could do it by just reviewing and telling me what you like. Oh did I mention that it was my birthday, well actually it was a while back, I for got to mention it last chapter, but I am officialy 13 since Feb. 8th!!!! Yeah, that means I started this story when I was 12 :P Bite me fan fiction. Anyways stay awesome!_

_Love,_

_Jacky_

_P.S I did change my isername, for those of you who are confused :) You like?_


	5. Am I Delusional?

_**Hello! It' so great to be able to write again, I've been so busy lately. But that's no excuse, I know. Happy Holidays to you all, and if you don't celebrate anything; Happy Thursday! See you down at the bottom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do no town Twilight or any of the characters in this story. **_

My mind is so cloudy. I try to hold onto thoughts but their always just slightly out of my mind's reach. I feel like I'm floating somewhere, close to the ground but not quite able to touch. It's blissful as well as frightening. One word whispers in my mind constantly, though. _Edward, Edward, Edward..._ I try to remember who he is. Edward. Is that who was speaking to me earlier? I could here somebody speaking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I heard the words but my befuddled mind couldn't place meanings behind them. _I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry._ The talking is back, and I don't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. The talking almost never stops, but it's comforting to know someone is in this cloudy abyss with me. This time my thoughts are a little clearer Sorry... sorry for what? I want to ask, but my mouth isn't connected to my brain yet. My ears are though. _This is all my fault. Why did it have to be you? First them...Now you?_ Edmund... Eddie..._Edward_ My mind whispers to me. Right, Edward sounds upset, close to tears, really. I want to console him. _I'm fine. I'm okay._ Is what I mean to say, but my mouth just doesn't want to cooperate. A strangled whimper escapes my mouth instead.

"Bella! Bella, if you can hear me please, please wake up. For me, please?"

Everything's becoming clearer now. I struggle to get free from the clouds. I push the fogginess out of my mind; aware that the more I push out the fog, the more soreness I feel in my body. With a final huff of breath I open my eyes and blink rapidly. My vision is blurry and unfocused. I turn my head to the side and see Edward, in all his green-eyed bronze-haired glory sitting in a small plastic chair beside my bed. Well not my bed, a hospital bed. Why an I in a hospital? He seems to be holding his breath, his expression, one of worry and pain.

"Edward?" I ask slowly. My voice is gruff and scratchy from being unused. Relief immediately reaches his eyes.

"Oh, thank God your awake."He breathes. "I mean the doctors said you would wake up soon but, I was still afraid since... Well I'm just really glad to be able to see your eyes again." He said all in one breath. My brain struggled to keep up.

"Was it that serious?" I ask softly. I take inventory of my body. I'm sore everywhere, but I can move my arms and legs, so nothing is broken. I try to twist my upper body, but a stabbing pain in my abdomen stops me short. I suck in a breath through my teethe and try not to cry out. Edward's face grows worried as he grabs my hand and draws soothing circles in an attempt to comfort me.

"Please, try not to move your upper body too much or breath too deeply. You broke a few ribs in the accident." _Oh...the accident._ It all comes back to me at once. The screeching tires, somebody calling my name, _the pain._ I nod my head.

"Anything else?"

"You have a mild concussion, but the doctors say it's healing well. A few cuts from the glass and bruises." Ah, that explains the throbbing in my head.

"So I was lucky." I summarize.

"Extremely." I take all this in for a minute.

"So, how long have I been asleep?" He gets a haunted look on his face when he answers. He swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"About two days. You were under a lot of medication so your brain could heal." Holy Crow! That long? It seemed like mere hours in my head.

"Oh." Is all I can say. "Then what are you still doing here?" He scoffs a little .

"Bella, It's pretty much all my fault that your in here to begin with. I had to at least make sure you were okay." I feel disappointment hit me before I can stop it. Is that the only reason he's here, because he feels obligated? He must read my expression because adds quickly.

"And because...I don't know what I would do if you had..." He breaks off and I can tell he's fighting tears. I know this is more than just my accident, there must be something else that's making him so upset. I'm about to ask but then I notice that he's looking at me strangely. He's staring at me intently like he's trying to see through me. I catch my breath. I'm about to ask him what he's looking at, when I realize his face is leaning toward mine. My eyes widen, but I don't back away. Our lips are less than an inch apart and I can feel his breath on my face. I'm trying not to pass out because the drugs have still not totally worn off and his scent is a drug of it's own. _Is this really happening?_ He's staring directly into my eyes, his green orbs smoldering. He stops a centimeter away, allowing me time to back away. Just as I'm about to press my lips against his, something in his expression changes. He's lurching backwards and scrambling out of the chair. I barely get a glimpse of his face before he slams the door closed behind him. But, I still have enough time to read the emotions on his face. Regret and anger. I stare at the plain white wall for a moment, confused. _You tried to kiss Edward Cullen..._ And the mind whispering is back..._And he rejected you_. Instead of just talking my mind is laughing at me too. Then I realize that it's me who's laughing.

"Please! Ha, as if I'd ever be brave enough to do that!" My words throw me into even more laughter. The laughter upsets my ribs making me want to stop, but it's just too funny! Jeez, these drugs must be messing me up. Giving me hallucinations. The concussion can't be helping me either. I'm still chuckling to myself when my room nurse comes in. She's very young, probably in her early 20's. She has pretty blue eyes and a long blonde braid down her back. Alright, time to find out if I'm crazy or not. My nurse is scribbling down some things on a clipboard, and checking the machines and adding more pain medication to my IV.

"Was there a visitor in here about 5 minutes ago?" I ask her. She eyes me strangely.

"No sweetie, visiting hours ended a while ago." She answers worriedly.

"Oh. I thought someone was here. It must be my concussion." I murmur. She smiles sympathetically at me.

"Yes, you did take a nasty knock to the head, hallucinations and confusion are a common side affect. But don't worry your healing remarkably well, in fact they'll probably let you go tomorrow."

"Thank god." I whisper. Whew, what a relief. I didn't make an utter fool out of myself in front of Edward and I get to get out of this hospital.

"So your _sure_ nobody's been in here?" I just have to make sure.

"Yep, the windows are locked, they don't allow visitors in passed 9pm, and nobody besides me and Dr. Gerandy would've been in here. Well, I'm done here, but hit that button next to your bed if you need me for anything."

"Sure. Thanks..." I trail off awkwardly. She beams at me and tells me her name.

"I'm Prim. Make sure to get some more sleep dear." She says kindly on her way out. I try to get sleep. I honestly do. But every time I close my eyes I can only see Edward face full of fury and regret. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. _He rejected you. He rejected you. He rejected you._ Tomorrow, I'm getting out of this stinking hospital and I'm getting some answers from Edward himself. I fall into a restless sleep.

A/N Yes it wasn't very long but I want to end Bella's POV here. The next chapter is Edward's POV so maybe we'll figure out what happened in the hospital. Is Bella a little delusional from pain meds and a concussion or did it really happen? We'll find out in the next chapter...

Love,

Jacky


	6. That's What Friends Do

Chapter 6

That's What Friends Do

Bella's POV

I woke up groggily the next mornig. My head was pounding and I was sore all over. I was about to twist my torso when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

_"__Please, try not to move your upper body too much or breath too deeply. You broke a few ribs in the accident."_

I frowned and tried to remember who told me that. When I couldn't recall, I eventually shrugged with inderference. Must have been one of the nurses. What exactly happened, anyway? I leaned back on my pillows and thought harder. I was waiting in the parking lot for...for...well, for somebody...and there was ice on the ground... and there was screeching and yelling...pain...then everything got quiet... and...and...Gah! I rubbed at my temples to fight off my oncoming headache. The sounds of clicking shoes and soft voices floated toward me interrupting my thought.

"Alice, I can't believe you dragged me with you."

"Oh, please Rose. You want to see how she's doing just as bad as I do."

"Well, yeah. But I haven't even met her. This is going to be awkward."

"No it's not! You'll see she's a really sweet girl. A little quiet, but sweet."

"201...202...203, here we are!"

A soft knock at my door sounded, and before I even had a chance to respond, Alice had already opened the door and waltzed into my room. A hesitant Rosalie followed her closely, and shut the door softly behind her. Alice was wearing a a soft, flowy, white blouse and black skinny jeans, with white beaded sandels. Her hair was in her usual spiky-do. Rosalie had a red-orange, over the shoulder blouse, and light blue skinnyjeans. Her hair was in soft waves down her back. I was sporting the ever-trendy hospital gown and bed-head. Alice was about to hug me, but noticed all my bandages and opted for a kiss on the cheek. Rosalie stuck out her hand and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. We haven't really met, but I'm a friend of Alice's, so..." She trailed off awkwardly. I giggled and shook her hand.

"Hi, Rose. I'm Bella." I looked at both of them closely.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" It didn't sound as rude in my head, I swear. Alice looked a little hurt.

"We came to check on you of course! And bust you out." She grinned mischeviously.

"Bust me out?" I quirked an eyebrow

"You bet your ass sister. Alice and I are ceritified bad-asses." Rose said smugly. I gave them a skeptical look.

"Okay, and you dad kinda already signed the release papers." Alice admitted defeatedly.

I chucked at their behaviour.

"Hey! Don't laugh at us Missie, we brought you clean clothes." Alice threw a cloth bag in my lap. I opened it up and found my comfiest pair of skinny jeans, my loose blue and white stiped shirt, and my black chucks.

"Alice wanted to buy you a whole new wardrobe, but I reigned her in and got her to just get you some of your own comfy clothes. 'Figured you'd want to be comfortable and stuff." Rose said softly, as Alice glared at her. I could feel myself starting to get choked up. Alice had known me for a day, and Rose not at all, and they were still willing to do this for me?

"Thanks guys, I dont't really even know what to say...You didn't have to do this for me." Alice glared at me and stabbed a finger in my face.

"Of course we did! That's what friends do." Then her voice got softer and so did her features. She took me hand and softly rubbed soothing circles on my palm. The gesture was... strangely familiar.(A/N:Ahem, check last chapter if you don't get it.)

"Bella I know I haven't known you for a long time, but I already consider you my friend. I hope you think of me as a friend too. And if your Alice Cullen's friend then you better get used to me doing favors for you!" Before I could I could even get a word in she continued.

"Which reminds me, I looked through your entire wardrobe, and was pleasantly surprised. You have some really cute shorts and tanks. But you always wear sweatshirts amd stuff. What gives?" She exclaimed.

"Those are all from Arizona, it's too cold to wear them here." I explained.

"Hmm... I guess that's true. We'll have to go shopping and get you a better winter wardrobe. Your summer outfits are super cute, I may have to borrow some." She playfully elbowed me in the ribs, and I gasped in pain. She cupped her hands over her mouth and expression became horrified.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about your ribs!" I waited for my breathing to calm down beofre I answered.

"It's ok Alice, I know you didn't mean to." Rose grabbed Alice by the wrist and dragged her out of my room.

"Come on Munchkin. Let's get you out of here before you cause any more damage." Alice mothed 'sorry' again before she exited. I laughed and shook my head. Those two were crazy. Okay, now for my next challenge; getting dressed. I sat up gingerly as my ribs protested a little. I stood up on wobbly feet and waited till I got my balance. I slipped me jeans on carefully. I slipped my shirt on after and only winced once, when I had to lift my arms up over my head. I threw my chucks on easily and strode to the door. Outside of the hallway I found Alice and Rose leaning up against the blank-white wall of the hospital. Alice skipped over to me and Rosalie followed.

"Everything's all taken care of, we're all set to go" Alice chirped. "Ok cool." I replied. When we got to the front of the hospital, Alice's yellow Porsche was parked in the very closest spot and at the top of the parking spot it read CULLEN.

"You have your own parking spot?" I asked confusedly. Alice chuckled.

"No, silly. This is my dad, Carlisle's spot. He's off today, so I figured I'd use it so you wouldn't have to walk so far."

"Your dad works here?"

"Yep. He's the Cheif of Surgery." My eyebrows shot up.  
"Wow." I murmured. Alice nodded, and I was about to reach for the backseat, but Rose beat me to it.

"Why don't you take shot-gun Bella? That way you're not all squished and stuff. I don't think it'd be good for your ribs."

I nodded and smiled sweetly. "Thanks Rose." Alice estarted the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ummm... Alice your going the wrong way." Kepping her eyes on the road, Alice responded,

"No I'm not."

"Um, yeah. My house is that way." I pointed in the opposite direction.

"We're not going to your house we're going to my house. We're going to do a girls night, with nails and hair and facials and stuff. Just relaxing. You've had quite an eventful last few days."

I sighed in remorse."That sounds really fun, Alice." I said genuinly. "But I don't think my dad will let me..." Alice grinned at me.

"I already cleared it with your dad." I smiled.

"I guess I'm all set then." After a few minutes of comfortable silence we drove up a twisty road, that led up into a house, well more like a mansion. It was beautiful. Modern, but still had a homey feel. The front garden was well kept and colorful.

"Wow." I breathed and the car finally came to a standstill. Almost as an after though Alice said.

"Oh, and Edward's gonna be there, just to warn you. But I doubt he'll come out of his room. He's been all broody these last few days. I think he blames himself for your accident." She kept talking but I coundn't hear anything. It all came rushing back to me.

_The notes in biology, the parking lot, his shouts, his voice in the ambulance, the hospital, the almost kiss..._

"...Oh nevermind I think I see him in the living room. He probably wants to check on you."

Oh, Crap.

A/N

Super short I know but please leave me some love... or hate. Whichever. You can find their outfits on my profile :)

Love,

Jacky


End file.
